Knocked Up
by weregirl21
Summary: What happens when an eighteen year old girl finds out that she is pregnant with Dean Winchesters child? Will Dean step up and be a dad? What happens when Sam finds himself interested in Dean's baby momma?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 _** Author's note- Thanks for checking out my story! Don't be afraid to review my story and tell me what you did liked and disliked. A lot of the things will be different in this story than the tv show. There will be not be any angels in my story. There will not be a war against heaven or hell and there will not be a reference to any yellow eyed demon. Lucifer will not make an appearance in my fanfiction. Sam and Dean's mom was killed by a demon, but it was an accident and it has nothing to do with Sam or a deal she made. Therefore, Sam will not possess any psychic ability. Sam and Dean are simply two hunters that hunt supernatural things and that is it. It will make more sense as my story continues. It starts off at season one, but I will not be following the tv show plotline. Sam is 22, Dean is 26, and Lydia is 18. **_

I dated Dean Winchester for a couple of months before he moved away onto his next job. He said that he was a traveling salesman, but I didn't believe him. He knew that I was aware of him lying to, but since I never really brought it up, he never really explained himself.

As I stared down at the pregnancy stick in my hands that confirmed what I had figured out after a few weeks of morning sickness and missing my period, I wished that I had at least asked Dean where he was going before he left.

But he never even told me that he was leaving in the first place. We were not close like that. Sure, I spent a few nights over at the musty motel he was staying at and we went out on dates to the local diner and movie theater, but we were never serious.

And now, I was going to have his baby.

A thousand questions ran through my head. I wondered if I should try to contact him and tell him that he was a father or leave what great times we had in the past. Even if I wanted to call him or email him, I had no way to reach him.

So for the time being I decided to do nothing but continue on with my life. I woke up every morning and went to work as a waitress at Lucy's Diner where I first met Dean. Then I went back home and watched bad reality television and read Twilight by Stephanie Meyers for the thousandth time.

My day was relatively easy and laid back. I greeted my mother when she came home from the elementary school. She was a second grade teacher. Then I cooked dinner.

But when my dad comes home from work in construction, I quietly go back up to my bedroom and hide. He tended to stay out late drinking and when he came home, sometimes he would take his aggression out on me.

Before, I let him beat me and hurt me because I didn't really have much of a choice, but now I was really scared. I didn't want my unborn baby to get caught in the middle of all of this.

Life continued this way for a long time, until a familiar face showed up at the diner. I would never forget those green eyes or that firm body. I blushed as I spilled coffee on me while I had been checking out Dean Winchester.

"Hey, darlin'," Dean said with a thick southern accent as he looked at me from head to toe. He didn't seem to notice my small pregnancy bump. "How have you been?"

"Good," I replied nervously as I brushed off some of the coffee from my uniform.

A man a few years younger than Dean cleared his throat as he looked back and worth between Dean and I with a questioning expression on his face. He was taller than Dean and a lot skinnier. Honestly, he needed to eat. He had long brown hair for a guy and small chocolate brown eyes. Something about him reminded me of a young Patrick Swayze if he were a brunette.

"Sorry," Dean apologized looking over at the guy I had yet to be introduced to.

"Lydia," Dean said my name as he patted the man I didn't know on the chest. "This is my little brother, Sammy."

"Hi," Sammy said, raising his eyebrows. I could tell that Sammy wasn't impressed by me. Maybe it was because Dean dated around a lot and his little brother had probably been introduced to a lot of Dean's girlfriends.

"Is this why we drove one hundred miles out of our way?" Sammy whispered to Dean. He probably didn't think that he heard him but I did. I swallowed a big lump in my throat and looked away, trying not to cry. These damn pregnancy hormones.

"Can I get you guys something to eat?" I asked as I grabbed a couple of menus and led them over to a brown booth out of my eyesight from the register. I was aware of my heart beating fast in my chest. This was the time to tell Dean that he was going to be a father if I wanted to.

But what other option did I really have? I wasn't making enough money to live on my own anytime soon and I didn't want to live under the same roof as my abusive father forever. Maybe Dean could help us out financially.

How much do traveling salesman make for a living?

Or maybe Dean would decide that he didn't want anything to do with _us._

I still didn't know what I wanted to do yet.

After I finished scribbling down their orders on a notepad, Dean gently grabbed my wrist, stopping me from walking away. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine," I said even sounding stressed out to my own ears.

Honestly, I was just beyond exhausted.

I began to walk away before I stopped in my tracks and turned around. "Actually, I am not okay," I said, looking at Dean and only Dean. "Can we talk after my shift?"

Dean, sensing the seriousness of my tone, jumped onto his feet. "How about we talk right now," he said. I nodded and followed him as he led me outside of the restaurant, praying that my boss didn't notice my absence.

We walked over to the right side of the building where nobody could really hear us.

"What is it?" he asked as his eyes searched my own. He knew that something was wrong. Even though Dean and I didn't know each other that long, I felt like he could see who I was and whatever I was hiding when he looked into my eyes. "What's wrong? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

To my embarrassment, I began to cry.

He pulled me into a hug. Even though we didn't know each other that well, he never felt like a stranger to me, not even the first time we met. "Jesus Christ, Lydia," he said as he rested his chin. "What's going on?"

I ended up telling him everything even things I hadn't told him before. I told him about my dad and how he enjoyed hitting me and seeing me in pain. When he heard that, he pulled away from me and the expression on his face darkened as his hands formed fists.

"That son of a bitch," he said as he began to stomp away. "I am going to kill him!"

"Wait," I said, causing him to pause in his tracks. "There's something else."

I waited until he turned around to look at me. There was confusion written all over his face. The diner door opened behind Dean as Sammy stepped out to witness this. I guess he was his brother after all and would probably hear about what I had to say anyway.

"You are going to be a father," I said.

 _**How do you think Dean is going to react to this news?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _**Thank you Dimac.31 for reviewing my story! All comments are very appreciated. I do not own the Supernatural tv series only any OC's and this plot**_

After I told Dean that he was going to be a father, he paced back and forth while he ran his hands through his hair. It seemed like he wasn't taking the news too well. I prepared myself for his reaction, knowing that no matter what, I was keeping my baby.

"I just-I just-" Dean said, trying to talk but not knowing what to say.

For a moment, he stopped pacing and looked straight into my big blue eyes.

"Are you sure that you are pregnant?" he asked. "Are you sure its mine?"

As Dean was speaking, Sam walked over to us cautiously.

"Yes, I am pregnant and it is yours," I said. "I haven't been with anybody else."

Both Dean and Sam's eyes were as wide as saucers. Dean looked speechless at the moment. He opened his mouth a few times like he wanted to say something before closing it again like a fish out of water. I tried to be patient. I had been shocked too when I first found out that I was expecting.

Sam was the first one to speak after the long, awkward silence.

"I didn't mean to be rude and eavesdrop," he said, talking to me, "but I was coming out here to see if Dean was okay when I heard what you said. How far along are you in your pregnancy?"

"I'm about three months along," I replied.

Dean looked up at me then, an intense/unreadable expression on his face.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?" Sam asked me. He had such a gentle and kind look in his eyes and his voice was softer as he spoke to me. It made me want to tell him anything that he wanted to know.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "I don't make enough money at the diner to pay for an ultrasound and my parents do not know that I am pregnant."

"Do you think that they would support you if you told them?" Sam said. As we talked back and forth, he never took his eyes off of my face. I could tell that he was really listening.

"No," I said quietly, "they wouldn't support me."

I was unable to look at them then even though it was true. My parents wouldn't support me being with child because they were old fashioned and they wanted me to be married first. Who knows how they would react if they knew.

Sam placed a gentle hand on my chin, wanting me to look up at him. At first I flinched out of habit. My father did used to put a hand on my chin before he backhanded me.

"Are you saying that out of fear or would they really not support this?" Sam wondered out loud. His brown eyes looked into my own, seeking answers and what was hidden there.

"She's telling the truth," Dean said, coming out of shock. Sam's hand fell off my cheek and he turned around to face his older brother.

Dean had a pained look on his face as he continued to talk. "Her dad beats her, Sammy," he said in a quiet, broken voice. "She can't stay there."

I realized that before Sam was trying to figure out the most logical thing to do. Dean was freaking out and still kind of was about the reality of the situation. But judging by the decisive looks on their faces and they way they clenched their jaws, I could tell that they had reached a decision.

"Come on," Dean said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I was bonier that I was before from all of the morning sickness and other nausea. "Let's get out of here."

I could tell by the tone of his voice that I didn't have a say in this matter. Really, I should be going back to work, but I didn't want to leave Dean right now. All of my life, I felt like I had been walking around on shaky ground, but whenever I was around Dean, I felt safer and more confident.

Sam followed us from behind.

Suddenly, the door to Lucy's Diner flung open as my boss, Benny stepped out. His face was bright red and he looked angry. When he saw me, he practically growled.

"There you are, Lydia," he said. He had been looking for me. "Where have you been?" he practically bellowed. "There are customers in there wa-"

"Hey," Dean said, interrupting Benny. "Don't talk to Lydia like that."

"Don't interrupt me, boy," Benny said even though Dean was clearly not a _boy._ "I can talk to my employees however I want to, especially when they are not working and should be."

That last part was directed towards me. I sighed and trying to pull away from Dean, but he squeezed my shoulders tighter, not letting me go. Sam looked over at me and shook his head. They wanted to take care of this even though Benny was my boss.

"Lydia will not be working here anymore," Dean said, "something came up. A family emergency."

Benny's eyes widened in panic. He never hired enough staff which made us have to work harder than we should just so that he could save a couple hundred bucks. "But she hasn't given me her two week notice," he said.

My eyes were big too. Even though I didn't enjoy working at the diner, I needed this money for the baby.

"Consider this her two week notice," Dean said sarcastically.

Then we walked away, ignoring my boss's protests.

"Dean, I can't quit my job at the diner," I said as we approached Dean's car. It was a 1967 midnight blue Impala. I knew this because Dean had told me this a thousand times while we were together. This car was his pride and joy. "I need the paycheck," I explained.

He opened up the passenger side door for me. "I don't want you working for a scumbag like that," Dean said. "Don't worry about the money."

My eyes were practically bugging out of my head. "Don't worry about the money!" I exclaimed still not getting into the car. "Babies cost a lot of money, Dean!"

"I know that," Dean said, "I am not stupid. From now on, I will support you and the baby. All you have to do is get your pretty ass in the car."

** _Do you think that Dean reacted the way that you thought he would?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

** _Hey, thanks for all of the kind reviews! I just wanted to clear up any confusion about this chapter. Like I said from the beginning, Sam and Dean's mom was killed by a demon, but it wasn't the yellow eyed demon from the tv show because the yellow eyed demon does not exist in my fanfic. So that means that Sam's girlfriend, Jess was never murdered.**_

"Where are we going?" I asked Dean after I got into the car. Dean was driving away from the diner and Sam was sitting in the back even though I told him that he could have shotgun. That boy was so tall.

"If your dad isn't around, maybe we could grab some of your things and leave," Dean said, staring at the road with a neutral expression on his face. However, he did tighten his jaw slightly which gave his anger away. "I don't feel comfortable with you staying there with your father after what he did to you. Maybe, I should talk to him."

Now, his green eyes appeared dark and angry. It was clear what he meant when he said that he wanted to "talk" to my father. I had a feeling if I let them talk it out, they would end up having a fist fight. And let's be honest. I didn't want my dad ruining Dean Winchester's beautiful face.

"My dad isn't home right now," I replied.

It was around 10:30am and my dad didn't get home until after 5:00pm. My mom didn't get home until the elementary school got out at 3:30pm. It would be safe and I would have privacy to pack my things without explaining myself.

Dean parked next to the curb in front of my parent's house. We lived in a modest two story home. The outside needed a little work and the lawn should've been taken care of a while ago. I wondered what they were thinking.

"I'll be back in ten minutes," I said, getting out of the car.

When I turned around, I expected to find them still in the Impala, but Dean was already slamming his car door closed as he stood up, eying my home and Sam was doing the same thing.

"You guys don't have to come inside," I said.

"Did you think that we were going to leave you alone to pack?" Sam said, shaking his head. There was a lump that formed in my throat and I had to beg the moisture in my eyes not to pool over. Sam was being so nice to a stranger he had never met before and Dean was really stepping up to the plate. My parents never helped me with anything.

My bedroom was located upstairs. It was the first door on the left. The inside of my room was very clean and tidy like the rest of the house. My father didn't like a dirty home and he expected my mother and I to clean it constantly. He didn't even know where the broom was located.

"This is your room," Dean said with his eyebrows scrunched together. He had never been here before now.

"Yep, this is it," I said.

The walls were white and bare. I had a small closet that was only half full with all of my things and a twin sized bed with a bedspread that had once been a nice creamy color but was now old with yellow spots and holes. I had a wooden nightstand with a pink lamp on it which was the only source of color in the room.

"Where are all of your things?" Dean asked with a look of disbelief on his face as he walked around the room.

I shrugged my shoulders. "In the closet," I said.

Sam even looked a little surprised as he put his hands inside of his jean pockets. "My girlfriend has a lot of things. Her closet is stuffed full and she has two dressers and a cedar chest to put the rest of her belongings in," Sam said.

"Yeah, Sam left his girlfriend, Jessica behind in California," Dean said as he opened up my closet door. "Tell us how that is going, Sammy."

Sam clearly looked uncomfortable. "She understood that there is a family emergency," Sam said. "Once this is all over, I am going back to her."

Dean looked away, clearly not liking Sam's answer. He was very fond of his little brother, but didn't he understand that Sam had to live his own life?

"What kind of family emergency?" I asked, concerned.

"Our dad went on a hunting trip and now he's missing," Dean said, appearing to be very upset. "We are going to find him."

"Oh my god," I said, "I am so sorry! You guys must be so upset!"

I walked over to Dean and gave him a big hug. "I feel so bad whining about my problems when your dad is missing," I said as Dean turned around and hugged me back with my head pressed against his chest. "How long has he been gone?"

"For a couple of weeks now," Dean said, "but don't worry. Dad is tough. We will find him."

I took a step back, pulling away from the hug as I walked over and gave Sam a quick hug too. Sam looked uncomfortable, but he hugged me back, not wanting to hurt my feelings.

"Have you guys contacted the police?" I asked.

Sam and Dean shared a long look before Sam spoke up.

"Yeah, they are doing all they can to find him," Sam said, but I could tell from the look in his eyes that there was something that they were not telling me.

Right when I was about to ask what kind of hunting trip their dad had been on, Dean started talking, distracting me in the process. "Is it okay if we use this suitcase to pack up all of your things?" he asked holding up a lumpy brown suitcase that used to belong to my mom before she gave it to me.

"Sure," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

It didn't take too long to pack up all of my things. All of my things that I liked fit into my suitcase and I only had to leave a few things that I wasn't crazy about behind. When we were about to leave, I decided to write a letter so that my parents wouldn't try to look for me.

It read- _Dear Mom,_

 _I don't know if you knew this or not, but I am pregnant. I left with the father of my child and I won't be coming back. I wish you all the best and trust me, I will be fine. I love you._

 _~Lydia._

I left it behind on the kitchen counter where I knew that they would find it. Even though my father had been physically abusive, my mother wasn't too bad. She used to stay up with me late at night when I couldn't sleep and watch one of my favorite movies or cook my favorite meal when I was having a bad day. If it weren't for my dad, I would've stayed here, but I knew that it wasn't safe enough here for my baby. I had to leave with Dean and I knew that deep down, he would keep us safe.

I made sure to take my purse with my wallet in it with me. I had about twelve hundred dollars in my bank account if anything went wrong. I had planned to use it to run away from my father but it seemed like fate had other plans.

I would've had more money, but my father wanted me to pay rent every month while I stayed at his house since I was eighteen years old. He also used my money for groceries and utilities so that he could take my mother out on nice dates and stay out late, drinking.

But that was in the past now.

I was determined to make it work with Dean Winchester.

It might be bumpy, but I knew from the moment that I first met Dean that there was something there that I couldn't turn away.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked before he started the car. I nodded and he hesitated before leaning into me and kissing me on my mouth. When his lips touched mine, it felt like my whole body was on fire.

Neither one of us wanted to pull away. Sam had to clear his throat before we parted.

Dean had a huge grin on his face. It was cocky like he won something and knew it.

"I've been waiting a long time for that kiss," he said before he started up the car and drove away.

 **Third Person POV**

Dean drove for hours before they settled over at a nice hotel that looked clean and fancy. He wanted to get far enough away from Lydia's abusive father and he wanted to impress his baby momma with a hotel that he couldn't really afford. He would have to win a lot more poker games if they were going to raise a baby.

He helped Lydia settle down in a hotel room with her things before Sam and Dean left to go get some food. They told her to lock the door and to not open it up for anybody but them. There had been several suspicious disappearances in this small little town in the past few weeks.

Dean wondered if it was smart to leave Lydia there on her own, but she was tired and wanted to sleep. She had her phone on her if she needed them and they made sure to put salt under the windows and in front of the door after she closed her eyes.

Dean couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. He shifted around in the driver's seat awkwardly. That kiss had almost made him hard, but he tried not to think about what he wanted for once.

"So how are you feeling about being a father, man?" Sam asked as Dean drove around town looking for the closest burger joint. Even though he felt like Lydia was safe, he didn't want to leave her alone for too long. She was far too precious and innocent with his big blue eyes and long, wavy blond hair.

Dean tried to shrug his shoulders and act like it wasn't a big deal, but he could feel his heart beat faster. He was nervous and a little scared, but he would never admit that. He didn't want to sound like a little bitch.

"I'm good," Dean said, "you know it is what it is."

"You aren't nervous or scared?" Sam pushed. He always did. "I know that I would be."

"No, I am feeling none of those things," Dean said.

Sam decided to let it go. "Do you believe her when she said that it was yours?" Sam asked. "You haven't been around her in a while."

"No, I believe her," Dean said. "You don't know Lydia the way I do."

Lydia wasn't like the others. She was honest and kind and she wasn't comfortable sleeping with somebody she didn't know, not like having sex with somebody you didn't know was a bad thing. Heck, Dean couldn't remember the name of the last girl he had slept with before Lydia.

But Dean could still remember the night that she had given him her virginity. It was the first time that he had put somebody first before him in the bedroom. He had started with foreplay hoping that she would be in so much need for things to progress, that she wouldn't notice the pain as he tried to gently but quickly break her hymen.

But she had been in so much pain and she almost cried. Dean kissed her repeatedly as he fought back his own tears before she begged him to continue. He wouldn't stopped right then and there, but after the pain passed, she wanted more.

Once she got into it, it was the best sex that he had ever had by far. He knew who Lydia was and had fallen for her even then.

"Maybe you should get a paternity test," Sam said, interrupting Dean's thoughts. "You can never be too sure."

"Enough," Dean said as he tightened his hands on the steering wheel. He knew that Sam was only looking out for Dean, but Dean trusted Lydia. "I am not going to request a paternity test. She is carrying my child and that's final."

"Okay, okay," Sam said, raising his hands up in mock surrender. "I'm sorry. I was just looking out for you."

"I know," Dean said, sighing. He hated it when he sounded like their dad.

 _**So Lydia is officially on the road with our two favorite Winchesters. How do you think that is going to go?**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _**All of the comments so far have been awesome! Thanks for continuing to follow my story!**_

 **Lydia's POV**

By the time we reached the hotel that we would be staying at for the next couple of nights, I could barely keep my eyes open. Dean supported half of my weight as we checked in and headed towards our hotel room. He was being so nice, but I was waiting for the moment that he would let me down like my parents did. I didn't know how long this could last. I didn't know if staying with Dean was a permanent thing or not.

I was barely aware of Sam and Dean leaving to go get us a late dinner as I laid down on the bed. As soon as my head hit my pillow, I was asleep. It was nice knowing that tonight I was safe, and I didn't have to worry about my father staying up late drinking and possibly paying me a visit.

Of course I had to wake up fifteen minutes after I fell asleep. I had to pee so I headed towards the bathroom before something caught my eye and I stop in my tracks. There was something white and grainy located in a thick line in front of the door and now that I looked closer, along the windows too.

I blinked a few times before I walked towards the front door and hesitated before I touched the white stuff, breaking the perfect line in the process. I sniffed it as I moved it around in the palm of my hand before I realized that it was salt.

What was there salt around the windows and in front of the door? It looked like it had been purposely placed there too. Did somebody from the hotel do this? I didn't notice it when we first came here.

I decided to call Dean because I was bored. I had a flip phone, nothing fancy, and I was currently paying for it too.

"Hello," he said picking up on the second ring. I wondered if he still had my contact information stored on his phone. "Lydia, what's wrong?" he asked sounding concerned.

I rolled my eyes. I guess that answered the question about whether or not he had my number stored on his cell phone. Why did he think that something was wrong when I called him? Would it be weird if we just talked? Did we mean something to each other or were we just two people who were going to have a baby together?

I shook my head. I must be reading too far into things. Not too long ago, he did kiss me.

"Nothing is wrong," I said. "I was just wondering why there was salt in front of the door and along the windows."

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone. Thinking that he must have not understood what I just said, I opened my mouth to repeat myself when he spoke up. "I put the salt there," he confessed.

 _Okay...why?_ I thought to myself, confused.

After a few seconds, he continued. "Its a weird tradition, but my father used to do it when Sammy and I were young," he said. "He told us that it would keep all of the monsters away. Now its just something that I do for nostalgic reasons."

My expression softened. Dean wasn't sentimental or nostalgic very often, so when he said something like that, it made my heart speed up until it felt like it was going to explode. He was just so cute.

"That was the cutest thing that I have ever heard," I said, rubbing my arms. It was getting colder in here and goosebumps had already started to form on my skin. I could hear the sounds of the wind blowing outside.

"Well, don't get use to it," he said.

I rolled my eyes again. What a typical man. He didn't want the situation to get too emotional.

"Now that that's cleared up, I guess I'll let you go now," I said as I tried to find the thermostat. It was _freezing_ in here.

"Okay, well we just pulled into a diner," Dean said. "What would you like to eat? I hope that they have cherry pie."

"I would just like a burger and fries," I said, knowing that after this meal, I should try to eat healthier. I didn't want to gain too much weight throughout my pregnancy. I wanted to be a fit mom.

"Just a burger and fries?" he asked right as I heard the sound of a door creaking open.

I looked towards the hotel room door which was slightly ajar and forced myself to laugh even though I found none of this humorous. "Is that you?" I asked. "Are you here already?"

"Lydia, what are you talking about?" Dean said. "I told you that I was at the diner."

The hotel room door opened slowly, one centimeter at a time.

"Dean, this isn't funny," I said, growing angry.

"Lydia, what's going on?" Dean demanded, his tone sounding rougher than usually. "Who is there?"

"I don't know," I said as a beautiful girl with haunted green eyes stepped into my room. She looked to be a few years younger than me. She was very pale with long, dark locks and a sharp jawline. She wore a long, white dress. She eyed me with a predatory look on her face as she walked towards me.

I could hear my heart practically beating out of my chest but I tried to remain calmed as I spoke. "Who are you?" I asked the girl.

"Lydia, who are you talking to?" Dean asked sounding just as upset and intense as before. There was nothing to be worried about. This girl looked so fragile and young.

The girl tilted her head at me but didn't say anything. She looked at something behind me as I quietly told Dean about the strange girl standing in my room. I followed her gaze. She was very focused on the foot of my bed where the pillows were. Was she tired?

"Lydia, you need to get out of there now," Dean said in a commanding tone. "I'm on my way over there right now."

I could hear the tires of his Impala make a screeching sound as he drove. "I can't," I whispered. "She's blocking the doorway."

Dean cursed. I couldn't help but notice how other than the two of us, it was pretty quiet. The strange girl still had not spoken a word yet.

"Where is Sam?" I asked him.

"He's back at the restaraunt," Dean replied as the girl began to walk towards my bed. I walked backwards, putting some distance between us as I placed a protective hand on my lower abdomen.

"You left him there!" I exclaimed.

"Now's not the time for this," Dean said. "I have to make sure that you are safe."

The strange girl made her way to the foot of the bed as she grabbed one of the pillows and tested it in her hands.

"Has she left yet?" Dean asked.

"No," I said. "What should I do?"

Before Dean could reply, a surprisingly strong body tackled me onto the bed. Suddenly, I was flipped over onto my back. The last thing I saw was the strange girl's white dress before she pressed a pillow over my face.

I tried to scream but I couldn't as I began to suffocate.

 _**Thanks for reading! Btw, who do you think this strange girl is?**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 _**Author's Note- Thanks for reading and don't forget to review my story! I love all of the feedback that I have gotten so far. Also, I just wanted to clear a few things up. My fanfiction isn't really going to follow the original tv show timeline. Some things may happen in my fanfic that occurred in Supernatural, but not a lot. There will never be any angels, yellow eyed demon, Lucifer, or Lilith in my fanfic. Also, Heaven and Hell will not play a major role in this story. Sam and Dean hunt demons and ghosts and that is all. It will make more sense as the story continues lol. Lastly, I do not own Supernatural. I could never come up with something so scary.*_

 **Third Person POV**

"Lydia!" Dean screamed into the phone seconds after the strange girl had tackled his baby momma. He was speeding over to the hotel as fast as he could, but in his state of panic, it didn't feel quick enough. The passenger seat next to him was empty. He didn't have time to tell Sammy to get into the car or to even explain what was going on. His main priority right now was Lydia and their unborn child.

He couldn't believe that he had left Lydia alone in the first place when he knew that something strange was taking place in this town. He needed to protect her from now on if it wasn't too late.

Dean clenched his jaw and shook his head, blinking back tears. He couldn't be too late. He just couldn't. Dean was a simple man with a complicated life. Before he met Lydia, he only cared about Sam and his father and the next hunt. Now, he had two very important people to include in his life now, one of them had not even been born yet.

Dean continued shouting Lydia's name into the phone, but he didn't receive a reply. Seconds later his phone buzzed, but he ignored it. It was probably Sam who was most likely wondering why Dean had left him behind by now.

When Dean arrived at the hotel, he parked his car in the middle of the lot and sprinted as fast as he could to their room. He couldn't get their fast enough. Inside, the lights were still on, illuminating Lydia's unconscious form on the floor. There was nobody else in sight, not even the strange girl that she had spoken about over the phone.

Dean cursed as he bent over to check her pulse. For the first time in a long time, Dean believed in the angels that his mother had fervently spoken about before she passed away. Lydia's heartbeat was strong and steady.

He tried to rouse her a few times, but she wouldn't wake up. He checked her body for any injuries as he dialed 911. He wanted a doctor to check over her and make sure that she was okay.

A medical personnel answered the phone and asked him to state the problem and his location, promising that an ambulance would be there shortly. He asked them what he should do in the meantime, and they said to just wait there patiently.

He was stroking Lydia's hair behind her ear when his phone buzzed again. It was Sam. He sighed as he answered the phone car.

"Hey, dude what happened? Where are you? Why haven't you responded to any of my phone calls?" Sam said as soon as Dean answered the phone.

Dean quickly told Sam everything that happened.

"I'll be there shortly," Sam said. "I am going to call a taxi, assuming that they have one in this small town."

"And Dean," Sam added, "Lydia is going to be okay. She is a tough girl."

Lydia was tough. Up until she had informed Dean about the pregnancy, she had not told anybody that she was expecting his child. She also didn't hesitate when it came to packing her bags and hitting the road with them. She was probably the strongest and the bravest person that he knew.

But Lydia didn't have to be strong all of the time anymore. He had promised that he would take care of her and the baby and he would. He was going to do a better job of protecting her too. Lydia wasn't alone anymore.

Blinking red and blue lights informed Dean that the ambulance was here. Dean carefully picked up Lydia, holding her like how you would hold a baby as he made his way outside to the EMTs.

Two tall, burly guys helped Dean place Lydia onto a stretcher. They began to check her vital signs, determining that the strange girl must have suffocated Lydia until she passed out. However, there weren't any other signs of other physical injuries.

Sam showed up as they helped put Lydia (still on the stretcher) inside of the ambulance. They wanted to bring her to the hospital to make sure that both her and the child were definitely okay.

Dean wondered where the strange girl was now. He would take care of her once and for all. She wouldn't be coming around Lydia ever again.

Sam had a concerned look on his face. His brown eyes indicated that he was sad and shaken up. That made two of them.

"Is she okay? What about the baby?" Sam asked.

"They will both be fine," Dean replied. "I am going to ride in the ambulance with her to the hospital."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Sam offered as he studied Dean's face to observe his reaction to all of this. He looked very upset, but he couldn't blame him. Sam would be stressed out too if he were in his shoes. He was stressed out, and Lydia wasn't even carrying his child. However, he knew how important she was to Dean, and he couldn't help but notice how attractive she was. Her blue eyes captivated him, not like he would ever try anything with Dean's girlfriend. Besides, he already had a girlfriend, Jessica. After this weekend, he would return to her in hopes that he would've found his father who was missing by then. He had an interview on Monday that would determine his future and whether or not it was at law school.

"No, that's okay," Dean said. "See if you can dig up anymore research on the mysterious disappearances and the strange girl."

"Alright then," Sam said slowly. "I guess I will see you later."

Dean joined Lydia in the ambulance, and then they were gone.

 **Lydia's POV  
** When I woke up, I found myself lying on a medium sized bed in a hospital room. I was wearing a thin white and blue hospital gown and nothing else. The last thing I remembered was a pillow being pressed to my face by a girl that I had never met before. I thought that I was going to die, and now I was so confused.

Dean sat in a chair next to the hospital bed. His body was facing me as he snored loudly. He was clutching my left hand tightly in his own as if he was afraid to be separated from me.

Maybe he had rescued me. I didn't know.

All I knew was that I was so glad that I was okay. I was dying to know if our baby was okay too.

"Dean, wake up," I said softly as I gently shook his shoulders. His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, startled.

"What happened?" he asked, sounding anxious.

"Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I am awake. Is the baby okay?" I said.

He stood up and pulled me into a desperate bone crushing hug. I realized that this whole ordeal had really taken a toll on him even though I wasn't really surprised. Dean had made it pretty clear that he wanted to be involved in both mine and our baby's life.

Even though I enjoyed the comfort that came from having his strong arms wrapped around me, I couldn't help but wince. He immediately pulled away which made me more upset.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to hurt you," Dean said, gently squeezing my arms as he looked deep into my eyes. I felt like he could see all of me, what I was thinking and feeling, everything.

"I'm fine," I reassured him.

"The doctor said that the baby is okay. Healthy even," Dean continued.

"That's great," I said. I was so relieved that I almost felt like crying. Since I wasn't able to come out and tell my parents that I was pregnant in time, I never saw a doctor throughout my pregnancy until now. I knew that usually expecting mothers have regular checkups throughout their pregnancies, but I couldn't afford it, and I was too embarrassed and scared to tell my parents, especially my father.

"Listen, Lydia," Dean said with a serious expression on his face as he leaned over closer to speak to me. His eyes locked with my own as he held my hands again.  
"I am never going to let something like that happen to you or the baby ever again. I am so sorry that I failed you, but I can promise you that I will make sure that you and my child are safe from now on."

I looked at him in disbelief. Did he really think that this was his fault?

Before I could say anything, the door opened and a doctor walked inside. He was a short middle aged man with a receding hairline and a nametag that introduced him as Dr. Leon. He also wore a white lab coat and round black framed glasses that kind of made him look like a scientist.

"Hi, how are you folks doing today?" he said with a southern twang.

"My name is Dr. Leon," he said shaking both my hand. "From what I have heard, Lydia has been through quite an ordeal."

I nodded, agreeing with him.

"Well, I am happy to say that both you and the baby are going to be better than okay," Dr. Leon said, addressing me. "From what I have heard, this is your first checkup since you found out that you are pregnant."

"It is," I said. "I didn't have the money or time to see a doctor sooner. I wish that I would've."

Dean squeezed my hand, trying to show his support and make me feel better.

Dr. Leon waved his hands at me as if dismissing what I just said. "That's in the past now," he said. "We can only do the best that we can, but we are not perfect."

"Anyways, are you interested in having an ultrasound today? You can listen to the baby's heartbeat and in about one to two months, we will know the gender," Dr. Leon said.

"We would love that," Dean said.

Dr. Leon put some clear gel on my exposed abdomen as he pulled out a wand and began to move it around on my stomach. He was trying to find my baby's heartbeat. Dean had his arms wrapped around my shoulders as he kissed the top of my head and whispered sweet nothings into my ears.

My stomach was very large even for an expecting mother. At first, I had been self conscious, but neither Dr. Leon or Dean did or said anything to make me feel insecure. I felt confident around Dean even though I looked like I was seven months pregnant instead of only three.

Finally, Dr. Leon sighed as he found the baby's heartbeat. For a second, I simply listened to it, speechless until I noticed something strange. If I wasn't mistaken, I could hear two heartbeats.

Dr. Leon looked shocked.

"Doctor, what is it?" Dean asked, alarmed by the surprised look on Dr. Leon's face.

"Congratulations," Dr. Leon said. "You guys are having twins."

** _What do you guys think? The strange girl has yet to be identified, and Dean and Lydia are expecting not one but two babies! Are you guys happy about this? Why or why not? How do you think that they are going to react? Sam sounds like he may be attracted to Lydia. Do you think that this will be a problem later on? Sorry for all of the questions lol.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

 _Enjoy!_

 **Third Person POV**

"Congratulations," Dr. Leon said. "You guys are having twins."

Both Lydia and Dean were shocked. Dean looked at Lydia before settling his eyes on the doctor. He was still in a state of disbelief. He opened his mouth before closing it again, not knowing what to say.

Dean remembered that when his mom was alive she used to say, "Every child is a blessing." He had heard a lot of other people say this, but his mom always had a genuine smile on her face when she said it. Even at a young age, he realized that he was lucky to have a mom like her that loved him and Sammy unconditionally.

But did he see this as a _blessing?_ Right now, he felt like a weight was resting on his back and shoulders. Growing in Lydia's womb were two more little humans that he would have to protect from all of the demons in the world ( _literally)_ and provide for. And let's be honest, most hunters barely have two dimes to rub together.

Dean knew that he had promised Lydia that he would always take care of her and the children, but right now, he was very overwhelmed. "Twins?" Dean said to the doctor. "Are you sure?"

Dean could still hear his children's heartbeats. They sounded so fast and more importantly, _so real._ It was like it was finally hitting him that he would be a father. When he first heard the heartbeats, it brought tears to his eyes. Damn, he was sounded like a girl. _Get ahold of yourself, Winchester,_ he told himself.

Lydia had a stream of moisture flowing out of her eyes, but she didn't look sad. She looked very excited and thrilled.

"Yes, you guys are really having twins," Dr. Leon said.

"How lovely," Lydia said, "that has to be the best thing I have ever heard."

She was referring to the ultrasound and their twin's heartbeat. Dean was very conflicted. Part of him was super excited. He couldn't wait to see what his kids looked like. Selfishly, he hoped that they would have a boy that kind of looked like him, so that he could take him hunting. He frowned. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. No, he didn't want his children to be caught up in the supernatural world.

"Dean?" Lydia asked, looking over at him with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, smiling over at her. "Thrilled actually."

This wasn't a total lie, but while he felt excited at the thought of becoming a father, he felt like he was drowning in all of the pressure that came with it. What if he wasn't a good dad? What if he couldn't protect the child?

Dean was quiet after the doctor's appointment. Sam was waiting for them in the waiting room of the hospital. He jumped to his feet when he saw them and ran a hair nervously through his hair.

"How did it go?" Sam asked looking back and forth between Lydia and Dean. Sam tried not to look at Lydia too long, but she was just so beautiful and young. There was something very innocent and sweet about her. She was drawn into this mess, and he wanted to protect her. But she had Dean for that. And Sam had a girlfriend waiting for him back home.

Dean was speechless; he didn't know what to say.

Lydia spoke up quickly, trying to rid the room of their awkwardness. "The babies and I are alright," she said.

She frowned as she continued to speak, "I wonder what happened to that girl that attacked me. Did they find her?"

That snapped Dean out of his shocked space. The Winchester brothers locked eyes, wondering what to say. The girl had been a ghost; they were almost sure of it. She was probably responsible for the disappearances in this town too. But Dean didn't want to risk Lydia's safety by trying to hunt her down. They had priorities now, and even though Dean felt guilty about, they were going to leave this town with their mission incomplete.

But Dean still didn't know what to tell Lydia. He was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that they were having _twins._ Get your shit together, man, he gave himself an inner pep talk.

Lydia still looked over at him, expectantly as she waited for a response.

"They found her," Sam said once it became clear that Dean was in a state of shock and unable to respond. Sam's eyebrows twisted together as he silently worried about his brother. Was he okay? Why was he unable to respond?

"The police took her in," Sam continued, finding himself once again captivated by Lydia's blue eyes. It was like she could see into his soul. "She is undergoing questioning right now."

"Oh, okay," Lydia said quietly.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore," he finished. "You are safe."

"Thank you, Sam," Lydia said, softly.

"Your welcome," Sam said slowly, confused. Why was she thanking him? For telling the truth? God, they didn't deserve somebody as sweet as her. It was pretty clear to Sam that she trusted him and Dean. For the first time, he felt guilty for lying to her. But could she handle the truth or would it crush her?

"Lets get going," Dean spoke up for the first time, finally finding his voice. He was starting to feel emotionally numb under the pressure of fatherhood, but he was going to try to hang in there. He _had_ to.

Dean gently guided Lydia forward by softly placing his hand on her lower back. She found herself shivering under Dean's touch. She couldn't ignore the effect Dean had on the opposite sex and on her. He was the only guy that could get her turned on with a single touch.

They began to make their way to the Impala. Dean took the driver's side (as usual), and Lydia began to make her way towards the backseat before Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You can take the passenger seat if you want," Sam offered.

"My legs are not as long as yours," Lydia reminded him with a smile as she opted to take the back seat.

Sam found himself grinning back.

"Can you guys just get in the car?" Dean teased them as he gently tapped his horn.

Lydia jumped, giggling as she got in.

Once they were all settled, Dean began to drive away. While Dean and Lydia were in the hospital, Sam had packed up all of their belongings, including Lydia's. He was sad to leave a mission undone, but he was sure that another group of hunters could handle it.

Besides, Sam wanted to find his Dad and then make his way back home to Jessica. He had a life back there, a future to plan for. He wanted what Dean had, a family one day, but first, he had to focus on building his career and it wasn't hunting.

"So what did the doctor say?" Sam asked while they were on the road.

"We are having twins, Sammy," Dean replied.

Sam studied his brother's face, surprised.

"Really? That's wonderful," Sam said, thrilled.

Dean rolled his eyes. _Predictable._

Of course his brother was happy for him. He was secretly an internal optimist while Dean on the other hand, couldn't help but worry about what could go wrong. There were bills to pay, and he had to keep his children safe.

Dean sighed.

"Aren't you happy, Dean?" Sam said, the smile on his face falling gradually as he took in his brother's somber expression.

Lydia was watching Dean, curiously as she quietly waited for what he had to say. Was he as concerned about their twins as she was? She couldn't wait to be a mother even though she hadn't planned this, but at the same time, she knew that their situation wasn't ideal for raising children. How much money do traveling salesman make?

"I'm very happy," Dean answered, finding himself looking for comfort in Lydia's eyes. Every time he found himself doubting their situation, she gave him the confidence to want to do his best.

For the next few hours, Lydia found herself taking in the untouched countryside as they headed only lord knows where. Occasionally, Sam would make eye contact with her in the rear view mirror. Why did he keep looking back at her? Was he bored too?

Around dinnertime, Dean's phone rang.

"Hello," he answered it in a rough voice.

"Its just me," Bobby said on the other end as he sat at his wooden kitchen table with the phone in one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. "I think I have a lead on where your father could be," he continued.

"Really?" Dean said, surprised. "Where is he?"

"I think that he got taken by a nest of vampires," Bobby said. "How far away are you?"

"I'm about an hour and a half away," Dean replied.

"Come 'ere and we'll discuss this more. I'll tell you everything that I know," Bobby said before hanging up.

"Was that Bobby?" Sam asked once Dean had put his phone down.

"Whose Bobby?" Lydia asked from the back seat.

"A family friend," Dean replied as he made eye contact with her in the rear view mirror, just like Sam had done. "He thinks that he has a lead on where our father could be," he finished.

Sam and Lydia's eyes widened.

"Before you guys get carried away," Dean said, observing their reactions. "We are going to Bobby's, and he is going to tell us what he knows."

Lydia sat back in her seat, figuring that they still had a good ways to go as she closed her eyes. A minute later, a rumbling sound had her opening her eyes and sitting up in her seat.

Sam chuckled at Lydia's reaction. "I heard that," he said. "I think that it was your stomach."

"Let's go get my girl something good to eat like a big juicy burger," Dean said, looking back at Lydia to see if that was alright.

Lydia nodded frantically as if her life depended on it.

Dean and Sam laughed at her. They could agree on one thing for sure. Lydia was very adorable when she wanted to be.

"Hey, don't laugh at me," Lydia said crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm eating for three now."

 _So what do you think? Where is John Winchester, and is he okay? What do you think about Sam and Lydia? Thanks for reading, and don't be afraid to tell me what you think._


End file.
